I Miss You, You Know I Do
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Edward has gone away, to a far off country. Roy, while sitting at his desk, remembers a time, when Edward was next to him, and all Roy wanted, was for them to brush hands. One-Shot Roy/Ed


I Miss You, You Know I Do

Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Roy/Ed fic

Summary: Roy sat alone at the park bench where the two first kissed. He missed his Edward. He ignited a flame and held it in his hand. As he looked into the flame, he smiled, remembering the golden hair and eyes of his lover. Unbeknownst to Roy, Edward is but a few cities away, sweetly dreaming of his Mustang.

Author's Note: This fic will not be within a specific time-line, it will also ignore established relationships, and I would like to note that Alphonse regains his body in between the 1st and the 2nd flashbacks! Also, I would like to dedicate this to **Tamyou** for indirectly making me write this, and adding some Havoc/Al to it ;) lol.

~Begin~

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, sat in a desk at Central Command around 12:00pm, thinking of only one thing: Edward Elric. After certain events, the boy has been in his dreams. Quite the reason not to get work done, the colonel had often told himself. Now, as he sat here, he drifted back to when his feelings became dormant. So, while still looming among thoughts of Edward, Roy drifted away, into sleep.

~Begin Dream/Flashback 1~

_**Roy's POV**_

_I stood on the balcony less then a story above Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I almost envied the kid. He could be Fuhrer if he wanted, I was sure of it. He had a heart the size of Central, if not bigger, and I swore he had the endurance to survive the end of the world. But most importantly, no one had to fear him. He refused to kill others. Maybe that was the only reason he wouldn't be Fuhrer._

_I looked over the ledge, staring at the boy too mature for his age, sitting on a bench next to his at-the-time metallic brother. I, along with many others, had shed so may tears for the two. It was a site to see. "Colonel, it isn't wise to stay out in the rain." Havoc called to me. After Hughes' death, Havoc and I had become closer friends. Partly because of Hughes' death, but I think moreover because of our odd fascination with the Elric brothers._

_I nodded in agreement before stepping back inside, closing the door behind me. "Did you want me to go get them sir?" Havoc asked. I secretly thought he had a thing for Edward too, but a few years later I would find I was quite wrong. Anyways, I simply nodded again, not quite caring I was being so distant. I just wanted to sort through my head, but that was almost impossible the past few days, due to paperwork._

_I sighed one last time before the doors flew open to a fuming Edward Elric. "Who do you think you are, sending your **lackeys** out to **carry** me in here and tell me you **requested** my presence like I answer to you?" Edward started. But when I was about to speak, tell him that I simply wished for them to get out of the rain, he continued. "Why is it always you? Why can't I for once be in a normal place, with normal people, doing normal things? I mean first I nearly get chopped to pieces, then I nearly get my brain scattered (A/N: I meant like how Scar kills people), THEN I am forced to confront the man of my dreams!"_

_Perhaps I wasn't meant to hear that last part, but alas, I did and I couldn't help but smile. "So the great Fullmetal Alchemist had a change of heart and decided to join the population and worship me?" I joked. He didn't find it as amusing. "Listen, Edward, Havoc and I just wanted to get you and your brother out of the rain. Isn't that okay?" I offered._

_Of course, he took my smugness in stride. "Why do you always think you're better than everyone else? Why can't you step off your pedestal for one minute and see you're just like everyone else?" he shouted. I was about to reply when he sighed in interruption. "You know what? Never mind. I can't bear the thought of you being normal. Mostly because you wouldn't be Roy then. You'd probably be even more cold-hearted than you are now. That is, if you even have a heart."_

_**Normal POV**_

_And with that, Edward left the Main Hall, into Entry Hall. There he joined his brother on a bench. Havoc had been outside the doorway, looking after Alphonse, but he entered the Main Hall when Edward left. "You know, Brother," Al started, "You shouldn't be so mean to the Colonel. I think he really cares for us, or rather, he cares for you. He just wanted to get us out of the rain you know?"_

_Edward looked at Alphonse for a moment, literally staring at his soul. "I- I know. But if he wasn't such a bastard then maybe I could let my anger go." He'd never admit it, but Edward felt a tear run down his face. "Colonel Bastard." He muttered under his breath._

~End Dream/Flashback 1~

Edward awoke, startled by the remembrance. His dream had reflected when he felt his feelings really came forward for Roy. He knew he was too angry for something so little, but whenever it came down to Roy, he had always been a touch too angry. It was almost like he saved all his anger in a special little pocket labeled 'Roy'. He laughed at that. He hadn't been mad at Roy for quite some time, since then. Edward sighed and laid back down, thinking solely of Roy.

~Begin Dream/Flashback 2~

_**Edward's POV**_

_Roy sat in his office, looking over a few post-war documents. I was about to enter, but I couldn't. Alphonse gave me a strange look. I backed away and gestured for him to follow me outside. "Listen Al, I've been feeling... things, for the Colonel lately. I have a feeling he wouldn't err... appreciate my feelings." I finished. I blushed the entire time I was talking._

"_Well, I say you confront him!" Al said suddenly, like it was the most obvious thing to do. "If you do that then I'll... talk to Havoc!" He blushed too._

"_Well, well... Guess we both have a thing for older guys, huh Al?" I said jokingly, causing him to blush more._

"_Hey! At least mine has a heart!" Al replied laughing along. But that one kind of hurt me as realization struck in. "Oh! Brother, I'm sorry I didn't-"_

"_No, it's fine. You're right, I'm gonna talk with him. You go get Havoc!" I replied smiling. I noticed we had walked around the block, so I rushed in quickly to avoid Al's worried glances. I was worried enough!_

_**Roy's POV**_

_I heard a soft knock on my door so I stood slowly, waiting for a second knock. Instead I heard a familiar voice, in an unfamiliar tone. "Um, Roy- I mean Colonel Mustang? It- It's Edward. I wanted to erm- speak with you, please? Just for a moment." I smiled softly, before moving to open the door._

"_Come in." I said in a calm tone, though nerves were grating at my insides, 'What could he want to make him sound so nervous? I've only heard someone talk to me once like that and that was in grade-school when my best friend asked me out on a date. Could he-? No! ...Right?_

_I noticed I was just staring at the door like an idiot so I closed and locked it, sitting at my desk with Edward across from me. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked as calmly and softly as I could manage. Unfortunately, he too spoke softly, barely a whisper. "Edward, I can't hear you."_

_Apparently saying his name was a shock to him. "Um, well I wanted to tell you that I- I mean I- I kind of like you, okay?" And at that he bolted up and ran to the door. He managed to bust the lock and bolt out of the room as fast as he could, dragging a stuttering Alphonse away from a blushing Havoc._

_I walked up next to Havoc. "I have a feeling you just had a similar conversation of love with the other Elric brother?" I asked with a small smile on my face. Havoc simply nodded. The next day I would severely lose that smile when I learn that Edward is taking leave to Resembool._

_~End Dream/Flashback 2~_

[Still Roy's POV]

I sat up, awakened once more from my dream. I couldn't believe I kept falling asleep. Havoc, I noticed was asleep in his chair in the hallway. I shook his shoulder. 'Hey. Go home, Havoc. I am." And surely he got up and ran like his tail was on fire. I decided to wait a few minutes before I felt safe to travel on the roads again before leaving to my car. I watched Havoc's car fly down the road. I smiled and drove to my apartment, where I rested for the night.

[Normal POV]

Roy entered his apartment and laid softly on the couch. He shrugged out of his shoes and jacket, lying them gently on the ground, and preceding to wrap himself up in a blanket. His dreams lifted him away, to a certain memory, that often left tear stains on his face...

_~Begin Dream/Flashback 3~_

_Roy awoke, finding himself asleep at his desk. The past night was horrible due to a quite frightening nightmare. Ed, afraid of Roy's confrontation, signed on for a three-year military leave, in which he would leave to a southern country to aid in war. It truly shook Roy to his core, so much so he now had trouble sleeping since the dream._

_He suddenly stood, and stormed out of the room. 'I can't deal with this worry much longer.' He thought. Roy found Al in the hall, apparently waiting on Ed. "Hey, Alphonse! Where is your brother?" Roy asked._

_Al looked shaken. "Um, he's inside here. He- he doesn't want to speak with you." The boy said, trying to be brave. Unfortunately, when Al saw the nearly broken look upon Roy's face, he cracked. "I- I don't know why he said that! I don't know what went wrong he just became cold and difficult since we left last night and I- I'm scared for him!" Al spoke, in tears._

_It was then that Roy recognized the hall, the room. It was the General's Room. Roy was about to burst the door open, when a cold-faced Edward opened the door. A look of shock took his face for a moment, before returning to it's previous, emotionless state. "What are you doing here?" He asked, spite in his voice._

_[Edward's POV]_

_I didn't mean to be so cold, but I couldn't take the hate he would send me. "Never mind," I said before he could answer me. "I don't want to know, anyways. I'm leaving Colonel. I'll see you in... oh let's say a few years." I smirked at his lost expression and dragged Al away with me, not noticing the tears in either person's eyes._

"_You- you aren't serious, are you, Brother?" Alphonse asked me in a childish voice. I stopped and looked at him, now noticing the tears in his eyes._

"_Well, yea. I- I need to get out of Amestris. I just can't be here anymore, Al." I told him. Expecting some out burst, or anger, I was surprised to find Alphonse hug me close._

"_I'm proud of you, Brother. I hope you enjoy what you can over there. Where are you going?" Al asked, wiping the tears from his face._

"_I'm heading west. There is an oasis out in Ovetraen, northwest of Aerugo [A/N: I made this up because I read up on the nations surrounding Amestris and didn't feel like making anything canon-y.], and who better than the Fullmetal Alchemist?" I replied. With that we stalked off, leaving behind Central._

_~End Dream/Flashback 3~_

I sat up in bed, sighing. Recently, I couldn't sleep, constantly berating myself for my decision. 'Why was I so stupid?' I asked myself many times over. "Edward!" Alphonse called. Wait, Al?

I got up and ran to the door. "AL?" I yelled, opening the door. And there was my brother, standing with a huge smile on his face. He told me the best news ever.

"It's finally up, Edward! Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Alphonse said, in an annoyed, motherly tone. "Come on! Havoc and I have been waiting for an hour already!" So slowly but surely, we packed my clothes and personal items, and shrugged off to the car. The trip would be long, because we could not travel through Creta, we had to travel south through Ovetraen and then through the newly allied Aerugo.

As I sat, awaiting for our arrival at the oasis, I read over the letter I received two years ago, a year after I left Amestris behind.

_ Dearest Edward,_

_I have good news. I have made it up through the ranks. I am now a general. I know you don't care really. In fact, you probably are about ready to crumple up this letter and throw it away – but I beg of you not to. I never got to talk to you, after you told me how you felt. You stormed off before I could tell you, "I love you too, Ed." And, though it's still true, I have to say that I hated you when you left. You never even bothered to tell anyone goodbye, although I'm sure Alphonse knew. I don't know why it bothered me so much. Well, that's not true. Did I ever tell you I had a dream, the previous night, of the very thing that happened? And then it did, and it hurt me so much. Well, I have said what I wanted, although it is strange that it has taken me a year just to write it. I hope life goes well in, wherever-you-are._

_ -Sincerely, Roy_

And, though it was short, I held it to me closely. I remember the letter I sent him well, although he never replied to it. In fact, I don't know if he even read it...

_Dearest Roy,_

_I am very sorry. I overreacted, and I berate myself constantly for it. I should have listened to you. I was just so distraught. "I love you,too, Roy." I whisper every night. I clutch your letter to my heart sometimes, too. I can't believe I had been so stupid, to run off like I did. I wish you could be here, so I wouldn't be so lonely. I miss you, you know I do. Ovetraen is quite boring. It's like Resembool, only an entire country. Only I'm the weird one, because no one has auto-mail here. Nor do they practice Alchemy, the Queen forbids it. You know, every time I fall asleep, I remember a time when you held a flame in your hand, like you were a candle. You introduced yourself only as the Flame Alchemist, and so every time I wanted to talk to you, I called you Flame. I thought it silly of me, but I didn't know your name. Well, I suppose you understand that as much as I'd like to keep writing and pour my heart onto every page I own, I have to do something while I'm here. So have fun with all that paperwork._

_ -Sincerely, Edward_

[Roy's POV]

I clutched the letter as I awoke, the nightmare fading. 'Only a little longer.' I told myself. I dressed in a casual attire, and gathered a list from my study desk. I traveled to the phone and called every number upon it. Alphonse was last. "Hello? Alphonse? It's Roy." I started. "Yea, they're all on their way. I have everything cleared. Good. We'll be waiting." And with that I traveled to my living room, assuring that the room was clear enough to house all the expected people.

Sure enough, in but a few hours, the place was nearly full. To name off every person would be a hassle, but let's say **all** of Edward's even slight friends, had arrived. Now, all we waited for, was the very person we threw the party for.

**Ding-dong** the doorbell rang. As I opened the door, Alphonse and Havoc entered the house. "Where-?" I started but only received a "Hush" from Al and a pointed finger towards the car. In which, slept a certain guest of honor. "Go get 'em." Al mouthed to me.

I crept softly out to the car, sure to be careful. I slowly opened the car door and out pooled Edward, safely into my arms. "Mm... I'm ti-*yawn*-red." Edward spoke, still mostly asleep.

"Hush, Ed. Just go to sleep." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay... Roy." He said. Then suddenly his eyes opened wide. "Roy!" He yelled, causing me to laugh. He hugged me close, and I swore I felt tears on my neck, but that would only be fair, as I began to cry as well. "I- I missed you, Roy."

"I missed you too, Edward." I said, through the tears. He then backed away and we wiped the tears from our faces. "Hey, you got a party to get to!" I said, happily ushering him into the house.

[Edward's POV & Time Skip]

Alphonse and Havoc stopped at the door. "I'm so glad you're home Ed." Al started.

"So, Ed. We kind of couldn't find you a place to stay so..." Havoc tried.

Well, you kinda have to stay with Roy. So I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Al shouted, running out the door. Havoc nodded with him and the two left. I only laughed at the two, closing the door behind them. However, Roy stood behind me, stoic as ever.

"Listen, Roy, if you didn't want me to stay here..." I trailed, trying to urge him to say something. It worked.

"No, no it's fine. Um, would you like the couch or- Um, would you like the- the bed?" He asked. If I didn't know him better I'd say he was nervous.

"The bed!" I said with a sort of mischievous glee that was indifferent to me. I had never felt such happiness in the past 15 years! I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall and to the stairs. Not bothering with directions I led him down the hall until he stopped abruptly.

"It's here." he said simply. But then, he turned away.

"Hey!" I said, halting him. "I'm not planning on sleeping alone! I don't want anything to happen yet, but can't you at least show _a little_ affection?" I asked. Suddenly, he pulled me to him, and smashed our lips together, passionately.

"Like that?" he asked. He opened the door, and laid with me on the bed. We both stripped down to our underwear and slipped under the covers, his eternally warm chest against my back. "I love you, Edward." he whispered to me.

I smiled. "All this time, that was all I wanted to hear... Oh, and I love you too, Roy." I said. Together, we drifted off into a wonderful sleep, void of nightmares or restlessness.

~End~

Author's Not: Well I hope _someone_ likes this. I never claimed to be a good writer! Just sayin'... lol anyways please review! And if you enjoy a good tragedy, be sure to read **Tamyou**'s wonderful Roy/Ed stories 9because ed usually dies! Lol just sayin') So yea R&R! like NOW lol...


End file.
